The present invention concerns an electric contact for a battery-powered instrument.
A battery contact is known from registered German Gebrauchsmuster No. 73 27 047. The legs of the contact elements shown by this patent extend across a circuit board (which is connected to other parts by means of separate fastening elements) from the direction of its narrow side and engage with their outer ends the appropriate electric paths of the board under spring action. In the case of a defect requiring the replacement of the circuit board, it becomes necessary in the case of this known arrangement to detach first the two contact elements from their mountings and then to loosen the fastening element which holds the circuit board in place.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a contact arrangement which will permit a simple assembly or disassembly of a circuit board and at the same time mechanically lock the circuit board within the housing of the instrument.